


Shaking hands can't heal

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leonard panics, Poisoning, Whump, Whump!Jim, Whumptober, apperance of others from the crew, hints for future McKirk, shaking hands, whump!Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: That Jim gets hurt on a mission isn't new. But they can't contact the ship and Leonard doesn't have anything with him to treat the injury.





	Shaking hands can't heal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Whumptober fic! The prompt was "Shaky hands". It took really long to decide what to do with it but I hope you guys like what I came up with!

Jim and Leonard were running for their lives. The natives not far behind them, firing weapons unknown to the Federation.

What they've done wrong that the natives chased them like this? Jim honestly didn't know. Leonard, on the other hand, didn't even care. Or rather, all he cared for at the moment was to get out alive somehow. 

Thankfully, in this case, humans were the better runners. So it didn't take long until Jim and Bones had brought some distance between them and the natives. 

"There!" Jim suddenly called breathlessly and pointed in the direction of a cave.

Leonard actually began to worry about his best friend as he now noticed how heavy Jim was breathing, how he was sweating more than usual after such a run and how pale he looked. But checking him had to wait till they were in a hiding place. 

So the doctor simply nodded and they quickly made their way over to the small cave. 

Inside Jim leaned against the wall and Leonard looked him up and down. There was no blood, but of course, the doctor knew that didn't mean anything. 

"Jim, are you hurt? Did they hit you?" Bones asked concerned and took out his tricorder.

But the captain shook his head. "Don't worry about me Bones. We have more important things to do. Like contacting Spock and Uhura to see if they are okay and also call Scotty to beam us up." 

Leonard wanted to protest, Jim however, already had his communicator out and tried to reach somebody of his crew. Though like way too often in such a situation it didn't work, nobody answered. 

Jim let out an unhappy sigh and slowly slid to the ground. 

The doctor kneeled beside him and used this chance to scan his best friend. Up close he noticed a little hole in Jim's uniform. It looked burned. 

Scanning over this area his tricorder told Leonard that Jim had a second-degree burn. But this wasn't all. It seemed like the captain had also been poisoned. 

Leonard cursed. He hadn't much with him. Painkillers, an EpiPen, bandages and his tricorder. He wasn't prepared to treat something like this. They quickly had to get in contact with the ship.

"How bad is it?" Jim asked, his voice not more than a whisper.

Bones looked up alarmed. This wasn't a good sign. Apparently, this poison worked fast. Too fast.

"I've seen worse." Leonard replied, which wasn't a lie. Then he pushed his own communicator into Jim's hand. "Try to call them with mine. I'll take care of your injury." he ordered gruffly, hiding his immense worry. 

"Okay." was all the captain answered before he did what Leonard said. This alone only worsened Bones' concern.

But instead of thinking too much about that now, he carefully pulled Jim's uniform shirt up. Then his undershirt. At this Jim hissed. Leonard sent him an apologetic look before examining the wound. It looked worse than he expected.

Honestly, the doctor didn't know what to do. Bandages wouldn't really help like this. He couldn't give Jim the painkillers because he didn't know if it would react in a bad way with the poison. 

Still, Leonard desperately needed to busy himself somehow. He couldn't just sit here and watch his best friend being in pain and slowly becoming weaker.

Of course, Bones didn't actually know if the poison would kill Jim but it very much looked like it. 

Leonard listened to Jim trying to contact the ship or Spock. The captain was breathing heavily, he was talking slowly.

Looking up, Leonard clearly saw that Jim's hand was shaking. What an effort it was for him to hold the communicator up. 

Quickly the doctor focused back on the injury, trying to think of something to help. 

"Bones…I can't...no longer." Jim whispered. It sounded weak, defeated.

Leonard looked up again in panic. "No, Jim, just a little bit longer. I am sure they are already searching for us." he tried. He put a shaking hand on Jim's cheek and added a "Please."

But Jim shook his head. He smiled sadly at his friend. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. A moment later his eyelids dropped.

Leonard called his name. Again and again. He wanted nothing more than for Jim to open his eyes again. Tears began to run down the doctor's cheeks. 

He saw flashes of a dead Jim in his mind. Back then he was able to save his best friend. But could he do such a miracle again? 

Bones had promised himself to not let that happen again. He knew that dangerous situations were part of the job, but he swore to protect Jim. And now he had failed. Again. 

Leonard's breath quickened. The steadiest hands of the Fleet were shaking uncontrollably. 

The captain was still alive, was still breathing. But for how long? 

After a few awful minutes, there was finally someone trying to reach Jim on his communicator. Leonard quickly grabbed it and answered. It was Scotty! The connection was weak but good enough.

The doctor interrupted the engineer, who brabbled an apology why it took so long, and told him to beam them up as quickly as possible and that a medical team should be ready. 

A moment later they were finally beamed up. 

As Leonard could see normally again and the medical team rushed to the captain he immediately started giving orders. But his voice lacked the usual professionalism. There was still panic in it. 

Nonetheless, he followed the nurses into MedBay and helped them put Jim onto one of the biobeds. 

Leonard grabbed a scissor and wanted to completely free Jim of his shirts now. But it was harder than he thought. With his breathing still fast and his hands shaking way too much. He had to concentrate very hard on a normally easy and fast task, so he wouldn't hurt himself or worse, hurt Jim. 

Suddenly there was a hand on Bones's shoulders. Leonard nearly jumped. He looked around with wide eyes.

"Leonard," Geoff spoke softly, "Don't you think it's better if I take care of Jim?" 

The CMO knew that his friend and colleague was right. Still, he wanted to help his friend. He was Jim's doctor. 

This thoughts only brought new tears in Leonard's eyes. The grip on the scissor tightened, but the shaking of his hands was as worse as before.

"I know you wanna help him." M'Benga continued, "But like this, you would probably hurt him rather than help him. You know that every second counts. So let me take over." 

Finally, Leonard sighed and nodded. He put the scissor down and stepped away. Geoff quickly took over and all Leonard could do was watch. 

Not long after that Nyota came into MedBay and lead Leonard to a chair, speaking softly to him. Spock joined them, giving Bones a glass of water without saying anything. 

Thankfully Geoff quickly found an antidote and they could cure Jim without further problems. However, it took hours until the captain finally woke up. 

Leonard sat beside him. He looked just as exhausted as Jim felt. 

"Hey." Jim greeted his best friend weakly.

The doctor looked at him, relief obvious on his face. "How are you feeling Jim? Do you want something to drink?"

The captain nodded and Leonard stood up, quickly getting a glass of water for his best friend. 

Coming back he kept Jim from sitting up all the way and helped him drink. 

When Leonard settled back into the chair he sighed. Sadly he looked at Jim. "I'm sorry…" he said quietly.

Confused Jim looked at him. "What do you mean?" 

"I...I couldn't help you and when you lost consciousness I panicked. I panicked so much my hands were shaking. I couldn't treat you. Geoff saved you." Leonard admitted, starting to cry again. 

Jim smiled softly at him. "You don't have to be sorry about that."

"You are so important to me, I don't wanna lose you. But how can I be your doctor if I panic like this?" Leonard questioned.

"This was one time now Bones. I still trust you as my doctor." Jim replied, "And even if you can't treat me, people like Geoff will always be there to help out, watch out for both of us." 

Slowly Leonard calmed down again and nodded. He took one of Jim's hands in his. "Still, don't do this to me too often." 

Jim smiled at him. "You know I can't promise this but I try my best. Like I always do. For you." 


End file.
